The Fallen Princess
by Lord Maximus
Summary: The Separatist Alliance comes upon the planet Elementia and decides its people and the Avatar are a threat that must be exterminated. Count Dooku leads the assault and comes upon a promising disciple. PART OF THE CHRONICLES OF THE APPRENTICE SERIES.


**The Fallen Princess**

The world of Elementia was a strange and if not unique world amongst the billions of world in the galaxy. A world where people could manipulate the elements of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water.

These people were known as Benders.

Only in the eyes of others they were a primitive backwater people with no comprehension of who or what they truly are. This was another world Count Dooku had come across during his time as a Jedi, when he still had hope for the Republic as a civilization that could brought forth peace and knowledge to all in its borders. When he last visited this world it was engulfed in a century spanning civil war as the Fire Nation sought to kill or enslave the other tribes and nations of the world. From what Dooku saw the Fire Nation was an ever expanding empire with warriors ready to answer the call of their Fire Lord.

He remembered encountering one of their generals, a man known as Iroh who was leading the campaign to break through the walls of the Earth Tribe capital. They had already exterminated the Air Bender tribe and the Water and Earth Tribes were next to helpless against the single army. These benders were powerful but they lacked true power.

Instead of trying improve their abilities they all believed that the Avatar, an apparent single bender who alone could master all four elements and was said to be reincarnated into every tribe following the order of the four seasons.

Dooku had scoffed at such a notion but remembered how the Force had felt on this world. It had been worth keeping an eye on and he learned that the war had come to an end when the so-called Avatar had returned and defeated the Fire Lord. As he reached out into the Force he remembered sensing something that was powerful and old.

Almost as old as Master Yoda.

It was there that Dooku had determined that Elementia had to be conquered and this Avatar was to be captured.

No bargains and no negotiations.

And so a mighty Confederated fleet, led by the _Invisible Hand_ emerged from hyperspace and approached the planet Elementia.

"We are now approaching the planet, my lord." Grievous reported.

"Good. Make preparations to land and find a location near each tribe where we can offload our armies without being detected." Dooku said, sitting in the command chair.

"As you wish." Grievous coughed.

The ships began launching their troop ships that slowly entered the atmosphere, splitting apart with a commander to supervise each landing. Dooku landed in a location close to the Fire Nation but knew that no villages or cities were close enough to see them. As they landed Dooku sensed the multitude of Benders that made up the Fire Nation and one in particular stood out.

A powerful flame tainted by possibly both the Dark Side and the Light.

"Commander Kali, supervise the troops in my absence. I am leaving on a personal errand." Dooku said once his speeder was ready.

"Yes, my lord." Kali bowed its head as Dooku sped off.

Dooku followed the signature in the Force, coming upon a forest and stepped off his speeder while pulling up his hood. As he walked through the forest the signature became stronger until he found it, a young girl sitting against the tree who threw a harsh golden eyed look at him.

"If you want to live I suggest you keep on walking." The girl said darkly.

Dooku's lips curled. "And if I were to simply stay?"

The girl held up a hand and blue flame burst to life in the palm. "I am rather good at changing someone's mind."

"As am I." Dooku held out a hand and through the Force the flame was pulled away from the girl's palm and danced through the air towards Dooku until he clenched it, extinguishing it instantly. "A blue flame…Truly a rare gift amongst Fire Benders."

The girl stood up, narrowing her eyes. "Are you not a Fire Bender as well?"

"I am much more than a Fire Bender." Dooku pulled his hood back. "And I am more than a mere bender of the elements."

The girl did not seem impressed by his claim. "And what are you?"

Dooku held a hand and the girl watched, looking surprised as rocks, sticks, and logs were lifted up. "I am a practitioner of the Force. The one true power that holds all life together. This power is what we share, only you benders are limited in your belief that the bending of a single element is all you can do."

The girl scoffed, no longer looking surprised. "You think that is enough to convince me? A mere little show of-AH!"

She was suddenly lifted off her feet and held up in the air. She struggled to get down but found herself completely immobile.

"Perhaps this little show is enough to convince you." Dooku said with a mocking smirk.

He led the girl gently back onto the ground and watched her reaction as she stared at him. "Who are you?"

"I believe I have already explained what I am. If you asking for my name you may refer to me Dooku. Count Dooku of Serenno. However if you wish to know my true name perhaps you can start by telling me your name and what you truly desire." Dooku answered.

"…I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. The original ruler after my father, Firelord Ozai before we were betrayed by my weakling brother who believes the ways of peace are what our people need. His friendship with the Avatar who humiliated our father has brought never ending shame to our bloodline." Azula spat.

"And you wish to change all that?" Dooku asked slowly.

"More than anything." Azula declared.

Now Dooku was grinning. "I believe, my dear, we can truly help one another. You've impressed me enough to know my true name…I am Darth Tyranus, Lord of the Sith. And if you wish for the power to defeat the Avatar I can show you how to achieve it."

"How?" Azula asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Through the ways of the Dark Side."


End file.
